


We Keep Rockin'

by redleatherpetals



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Barry, Jealous Len, M/M, Top Len, coldflash - Freeform, possessive Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redleatherpetals/pseuds/redleatherpetals
Summary: They'd been in this situation before, Barry pressed against the nearest surface, Cold fucking into him with a rhythm that was anything but gentle. Yet despite the rough and hot and heavy movements of their typical exchanges, Barry couldn't help but feel like there was an underlying rage to Snart’s thrusts tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [We Keep Rockin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726095) by [Kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka)



> I needed some jealous!Len in my life. This is unbeta'ed so I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes.

They'd been in this situation before, Barry pressed against the nearest surface, Cold fucking into him with a rhythm that was anything but gentle. Yet despite the rough and hot and heavy movements of their typical exchanges, Barry couldn't help but feel like there was an underlying rage to Snart’s thrusts tonight. Sure, their typical rivalry was always present between them, but up until this point Barry had considered it a friendly rivalry, where kids pulled other kids pigtails kind of thing. This though, this felt like they were enemies again, true and vicious opponents. Snart’s fingers were digging into Barry's hips as he pounded into him. Barry held onto the shelf within the warehouse with a death grip, the metal unit rocking in tandem with Cold’s thrusts. Snart was by no means loud during their trysts, but he was never this quiet and Barry couldn't help but feel like that was a sign of his temper simmering beneath the surface. Nothing but a few swallowed grunts as he angled his member to just barely brush Barry's g-spot and prolong his rise to orgasm. It was the most exquisite torture. Tears were threatening to leak from the corners of Barry's eyes and drip off his lashes. As much as this random spout of hate-sex concerned him he couldn't deny what a turn-on it was. Barry choked off another whimper as Cold slowed down his purposeful thrusts once more to an agonizing slide. He knew Barry couldn't stand the slow pace. Another whimper escaped Barry's trembling lips.

“Snart- _c’mon_.” It was the closest he could get to begging without doing so outright.

For whatever reason that only seemed to piss Snart off more. Releasing his hold on Barry's hips, one firm hand wrapped tightly around the base of the speedster’s cock. Agile, callused, and despite his moniker, warm, fingers. While the other dexterous hand gripped the back of his neck and pressed him further into the shelf. _Shit, what did I do?_ Barry thought. Almost instantly Cold stilled. Barry groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to buck back against the older man, hoping to get some friction, anything.

“What did you _do_?” Cold snarled. Barry's eyes shot open in horror as he realized he'd said that out loud. Swallowing a lump back he attempted to form a proper sentence.

“Um- it's just- well, you don't- you aren't- fuck-”

Clearly that wasn't happening anytime soon. For the first time that night Snart actually let his still clothed chest press against Barry's naked back. Earlier when Barry had run after Snart to discuss his most recent heist- because _yes “borrowing” a piece of million dollar jewelry for Lisa's birthday party still counted as stealing and was still wrong_ \- Snart had met him without his usual smirk, no banter, and hardly an explanation as he pulled Barry to him, only to undo Barry's suit as quickly as a non-speedster could and push it down to Barry's thighs. From what Barry could recall Snart had only pushed his own pants down far enough to pull his cock out, leaving the rest of him still fully clothed, parka included.

“Tell me, _Barry_ , where were you last night?” Cold drawled without an ounce of his usual playfulness. Barry's brow scrunched in confusion. _Last night? He took Jesse to see the Back to the Future trilogy special viewing at the- oh, ohhhhh!_

“Snart, I-” Snart shoved him into the shelf with an angry snap of his hips. A loud shout of surprised pleasure broke free from Barry at the sudden, harsh move.

“ _Snart_ , that's all I am to you, huh? The _bad guy._ ” Snart hissed out through his clenched teeth. “N-no, Sna-Cold- _fuck, Len_!” Snart dropped his forehead to rest against the back of his hand, still holding the back of Barry's neck. Barry could feel the shallow exhale from the thief.

“Don't sweat it, Scarlet, _quick fuck_ and all that.” Len tried to push disdain into his words but they came out much softer, more vulnerable, than he wanted.

Barry struggled to get out what he'd been trying to say. “L-len, it wasn't a date!”

Len's limbs seemed to lock together, making him seem more like stone than human at Barry's back.

“What.” He bit out.

“I-I mean if that’s what- if you thought it was- it wasn't! She's a friend- a daughter of a friend- from earth-2, they don't have Back to the Future there, and the others were busy and she asked so I- I was just trying to help her adapt to this earth. I wasn't- it wasn't a date, we hardly know each other and I'm pretty she's interested in my foster brother and-”

Snart’s hand abruptly wound to the front of Barry's neck, under his jaw, and tilted Barry's head back, to cut off his rambling with a deep kiss. Barry melted into it, letting Len's tongue push into his mouth and take control. Kissing Snart like this made Barry feel like the older man possessed him and it did nothing to quell the knot in his chest. A small groan slipped from Barry into Len's mouth and Len’s answering groan echoed back. Len pulled away after a moment, moving like it took all his restraint to release Barry’s mouth. Snart’s lips hovered a mere centimeter or so over Barry’s. Len’s eyes dragged their gaze up from the hero’s kiss swollen, spit slick, lips to meet Barry's. The speedster felt like prey cornered in the lion's den.

“God kid you make me-” Len stopped himself and dropped his eye contact with the younger man.

Barry couldn't help the surprised look across his face as the one and only Captain Cold looked nervous. Trying to quell the anxious vibrating thing his hands were set on doing at the most inopportune moments, Barry lifted his hand to cup Len's jaw. Despite the awkward angle Barry felt his heart flutter when Len leaned into it. Beautiful blue eyes met his hazel ones once more. A tentative grin slipped across Barry's lips.

“You were- you're jealous?” Barry almost smacked his head against the shelf for ruining the moment.

Len's open expression sharpened. His next words coming out in what could only be described as a growl. “I don't do _fuckbuddies_ , Scarlet.”

Barry gaped stupidly for a moment.

“But, what about- you said this was just a quick fuck the first time!” Barry's own expression hardened.

Len's one hand reaffirmed its grip around Barry's member like a human cockring and Barry had to swallow back a moan. The thief’s other hand stole Barry's away from his face to pin against the speedster’s free hand and shelf.

“It was supposed to be.” Len grit out.

Agitated, he pulled out until only his head remained inside the speedster. Then all at once he slammed back in, directly against Barry's sweet spot, provoking a pleasantly shocked cry from the young hero.

“But- _damn you, Barry_ \- I- _fuck_!” Len tucked his face into the crook of Barry's neck as he began thrusting again slow, but demanding.

Barry's head dropped between his shoulders. “Fuck- _Len_.” He gasped.

Len bit down on the flesh meeting between his neck and shoulder, sucking at it until it formed a bruise that would no doubt disappear in a few minutes. Releasing the skin with a ‘pop’, he moved to scatter kisses along the back of his neck, his hips picking up speed once more. Barry hiccupped a sob as Len continued to plow into him, hitting against his prostate every time.

“Len- _shit_ \- I-I _lo_ -” Barry pressed his face against his arm. His chest feeling like it was going to burst. Tears streaming down his cheeks, teetering right at the precipice of his orgasm. Len released his hold on his cock to grab onto the shelf now rocking once more in earnest. Weaving their fingers together, he brought their joined hands down to wrap around his length. Fingers intertwined so that Barry felt both his and Len's hand stroking up and down his member. Barry choked on another sob at the stimulation. Len caught the lobe of Barry's ear between his teeth and nipped gently before releasing it.

“Fuck- _Scarlet- Barry-_ I do too.” The usual syrupy drawl turning into a breathless whisper.

It was then that Barry fell over the edge. His orgasm hitting him like a rushing train. Losing control he clenched down around Len as the vibrations took over him. An elongated shout of some version of Barry's name ripped from Len's throat, mingling with Barry's own jumbled mess of _yes, God, Len_. Len carried them through their climaxes until they both became over sensitive and softened. Barry slumped against the cold shelf. Len's heat pressing heavily against his back as he too became a loose limbed mess. Len's forehead rested against the back of Barry's neck as he let out blissful chuckle. Barry raised his head to look over his shoulder at his lover.

“What?” He huffed.

Len dropped a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Just- happy.” His tone suggested that he was caught off guard by the statement as well. Barry couldn't help but beam his ridiculous, cheery smile. Len snorted.

“Yeah, yeah, don't get cocky, Scarlet.” He said as his own smile threatened to pull at his lips.

“I think I'm plenty”- Barry rocked back against Len's relaxed member still inside him- “ _cocky_.” He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Len groaned and dropped his head against Barry's shoulder.

“Give me a break kid, I doubt most men _your_ age can even keep up with you.”

Barry's grin seemed to only grow stronger but he reluctantly backed off as Len slid out from him. Len's cum slowly oozed out and began to coat Barry's inner thighs. Barry glanced at Len only to see his gaze fixed on the obscene picture.

“Len?” Barry asked, afraid he'd broken the man.

Without warning Len dropped to his knees, shucking off his coat to provide a layer of cushion between the joints and the hard floor. Len's hands gripped each cheek and spread them, exposing Barry's puckered, cum-slick hole. Len glanced up to meet Barry's wide, quickly darkening eyes with his own. A cruel-looking smirk played at the edges of his mouth.

“ _Actually_ , give me twenty-two minutes and I'll let you ride me.”

Barry gaped. “Ride-?”

Len ducked and laved the flat of his tongue over the ring of muscle. Barry felt his knees threaten to buckle.


End file.
